star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosh Penin
| masters= Kyle Katarn Tavion Axmis | apprentices= }} Rosh Penin was a Human male Jedi who lived at the time of the FirstGalactic Civil War. In 14 ABY, he teamed up with Jaden Korr of the New Jedi Order, where they were taught by Jedi Master Kyle Katarn. In the course of several conflicts with the Disciples who worshipped the ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, Rosh had fallen to the dark side and became a student of Tavion Axmis. However, he returned to the light side and resumed his training within the Jedi Order. Biography Training in the New Jedi Order In 14 ABY, Rosh Penin decided to join the New Jedi Order due to his connection to the Force. Along with many other future students, Rosh boarded a shuttle and flew to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV. In the ship, he met Jaden Korr, and the two eventually developed a friendship. Shortly before their landing, their ship was shot down, causing it to crash in the jungles of the planet. Penin was thrown during the landing of the shuttle and came to an impassable ledge to the ground. Jaden, who had also come up close to him, helped him up, and they went together through the jungle to find the rest of the Jedi passengers. Along the way, the two fought hostile howlers in the rainforest: Penin was shooting with a blaster pistol while Korr was using his lightsaber. After witnessing stormtroopers patrolling the perimeter of the Temple, Korr went on ahead alone and quickly dispatched them, along with a Dark Jedi Cultist but was then knocked unconscious with the Scepter of Ragnos by Tavion Axmis. A short time later, Rosh saw a bright flash of light, and ran went for help and brought Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn back with him, but the Cult of Ragnos' forces were already gone. After Jaden had regained consciousness, he reported that he had seen some Dark Jedi who had directed a scepter on the temple. Thereupon, Penin, Korr, and the other contenders were brought to the Academy. Upon arriving at the Academy, Luke taught them the rules of the Jedi way. Penin and Korr soon were both assigned Katarn as their Master and began Jedi training. During their very first training exercise, Rosh set a lightsaber training droid to attack Jaden in order to distract him and finish the training course first. His plan succeeded and Jaden fell behind, but, at end of the course, Katarn chastised Penin, saying the droid would have killed Korr had it been set to Luke's training regimen. Penin apologized to his fellow student, an apology which Korr accepted. Fall to the Dark Side Penin often felt that Katarn was holding him back, and as a result grew arrogant and impatient. Eventually, Penin was assigned to investigate Byss, where he was captured by the Disciples of Ragnos. At first, he was afraid he would be killed, but instead of killing him, they took advantage of his fear to convert him to the dark side. Penin's naiveté and lust for power made it easy for the Cult to turn him, and he became an apprentice to Axmis, leader of the Disciples of Ragnos. On Vjun, Penin, Axmis, and the Kothos Twins led the Cult's operations in Bast Castle in order to siphon the Force energies that were stored there. Katarn and Korr arrived on Vjun, intent on stopping the cultists, but were separated. Korr later located and confronted Penin in Vader's throne room, where Penin, with the aid of the twins, dueled Korr. Penin and Korr were evenly matched until Korr managed to kill the twins. He soon after disarmed Penin just as Katarn arrived. Before they were able to apprehend Penin, Axmis intervened. She disabled Katarn and Korr with Force lightning, and afterward revealed that she had taken Penin as her new apprentice. Axmis ripped Korr's lightsaber from him with the Force, threw it at the ceiling and brought the weakened structure down on the Jedi with the Scepter of Ragnos. She then used the ensuing chaos to escape with Penin in tow. Katarn used the Force to prevent the ceiling from crashing down on top of them while Korr used Katarn's lightsaber to create an exit. Redemption Some time later, Penin repented and tried to turn away from the dark side while on Taspir III with Alora, one of Tavion's other apprentices. He sent a distress signal to the Jedi Praxeum. Katarn and Korr arrived on Taspir III and began searching for Penin. Korr eventually located Penin, who begged for forgiveness for attacking Korr on Vjun, and admitted that his fear was what made him fall to the dark side. As Penin did not appear to need any obvious assistance, Korr's anger at Penin revealed itself once again, and he came close to striking down his friend. Katarn communicated with Korr through the Force and pleaded with Korr to deactivate his lightsaber. Korr relented, though Alora, who had been watching from a distance, then attacked the pair. As one of her opening attacks, Alora severed Penin's entire left arm due to his disloyalty, after which Korr struck her down in battle. Katarn arrived soon after, which proved to be timely as Penin went into shock, and his Master rushed him back to the Praxeum for treatment. While there, Penin tested his new prosthetic left arm which looked identical to his original severed arm, and was greeted by Luke Skywalker, who expressed hope that Penin's experience with the dark side had taught him the patience and humility that one day would turn him into a great Jedi. Penin gratefully accepted the Jedi Master's words of encouragement. Personality and traits Rosh Penin was a confident Jedi, who was prone to the dark side by his arrogance. He wanted to prove himself and them look like the best, so that it always greatly frustrated when it did not succeed it to him. He was gifted in dealing with the power and also had a lot of talent in dealing with the lightsaber. Penin was after Jaden one of the most talented students who were taught in the Academy during his formative years. However, Rosh also was willing to let his friends down and they bring themselves in danger just to save himself. He worshiped the Jedi Master, but she hated that he was not on a par with them. He was also friends with Jaden, he, however, constantly envied for its progress. Appearances *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Riptide'' Sources *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Cyborgs Category:Humans Category:Jedi Padawans of the New Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Members of the Cult of Ragnos Category:Redeemed Jedi